Stuttering
by Aristea
Summary: Stuttering left me with a broken heart, Stuttering helped me find true love.
1. Chapter 1

**Stuttering **

**(Short story, maybe be less than 3 or 4 chapters?)**

**Hina X Sasu**

**Hinata's POV all the way…**

Stuttering has always been one of my incurable habits, it all started when my early childhood training began with my father. He always made me feel intimidated and worthless. Every time he would ask me a yes or no question, I would just nod timidly and stay silent, upon knowing this was the best answer…for him at least, even if I would talk about my opinion, I know he would never hear "_a mere extension of him"_ out.

I've already learned not to get to his bad side. The only two things that could make that man go berserk are when his decisions are questioned and when his expectations are broken.

I have failed miserably on the second part, when my little sister, Hanabi, badly beat me during a fight that would determine who would be the official heir. The fight's original purpose was to rid of the doubts that some clan members had about my abilities and potential. My father expected me to win, for we have been training for more than 8 years while Hanabi started training just 4 years ago with a mere hired trainer from the clan.

Because of my failure had father humiliated me in front of the whole clan, while landing a few blows at me that just added to my already "serious" injuries.

That's when my stuttering worsened, I would just usually stutter around father, but now I stutter with everyone I come in contact with. I suppose he is to blame, but I just can't help but feel guilty of myself for not mustering enough courage within me to stand for my own rights and beliefs nor to freely express my thoughts and feelings to others.

I quietly walked around town looking for a certain blonde haired boy, today is the day I will finally tell him about the hidden feelings of mine towards him. I have tried telling him on a few occasions, but stuttering kept ruining the moment.

Although I have no clue of whatever the out come is whether his outlook of me will differ or maybe he might start to ignore me, I'm willing to take that risk today, no harm in trying right?

I felt my body tense as a flicker of yellow and orange caught my eye. There he sat quietly while munching on soft ramen noodles as he giddily drank its luke warm soup directly from the huge red ceramic bowl from time to time.

I cautiously approached him, inspecting his surrounding so as to not disturb anyone that might want to have a conversation with him.

Seeing no one was around I quietly made my way towards him, careful not to startle him or he might choke.

I shyly gave his back a light pat for my presence to be known. He turned towards me with his usual warm and cheerful grin on his face. I gave a faint smile in return, I was about to speak when I noticed a pinky sized noodle managed to make its way towards the side of his cheeks, slightly reaching his thin fox like whiskers.

I grabbed one of the napkins, provided by the stand's counter and slowly snatched the misplaced noodle off his face. I blushed upon the sudden contact. "Umm…N-Narut-to y-you have s-something on y-your face." I said as I completely wiped the stain off.

"Thanks Hinata-chan!" He said coyly as he scratched the backside of his head portraying embarrassment. .

"N-Naruto I-I h-have something t-to t-tell y-you." I uncontrollably stutter as I nervously play with my index fingers. "What is it Hinata-chan?" he said as he slightly tilt his head towards the side showing curiosity.

"I-I've always w-want-ted to tell y-you this ever s-since we w-were still r-receiving t-training b-back at the n-ninja academy." I nervously said while glancing up towards him from time to time.

"I-I just w-wanted to l-let you know that I…L-l-li-ike y-you." I stuttered yet again, I surprised myself at how much I stuttered at a single word that was humanly impossible to understand.

"Huh? Hinata could you repeat the last phrase?" Naruto said as he scooted closer to me, which made my face burn into a deep shade of red.

"I-I l-l-li-ike you." I repeated while gulping due to frustration, I was starting to look like an idiot in front of him. "Get a hold of yourself Hinata, you can do this!" I screamed desperately in my mind.

"I what you?" Naruto questioned again with a hint of impatience that seems to be well hidden within his voice. I tried to straighten up and get a firm hold of myself, when I was about to speak again, Naruto suddenly cut me off "Sorry Hinata-chan, Sakura asked me to help her train at noon today. I have to go. See ya tomorrow!" Naruto said while paying for his meal and then quickly scooted towards the training grounds.

_Stuttering left me with a broken heart_

I sighed in failure as I sat and ordered some tea from the person in charge of the shop. I cringed when I heard a very familiar voice speak. "That was so pathetic. I actually pity you." Sasuke said as he took a sit and ordered.

"I-I don't need your pity." I said calmly, while hiding my moistened eyes from him, using my bangs. "If only there was a way I could stop stuttering." I thought while gently tilting my tea cup from side to side.

"Maybe I could help." Sasuke said in a bored tone. "W-what do you mean? I d-don't need any assistance as of now." I lied while fidgeting with my fingers yet again. "Oh quit lying Hyuuga, I saw the whole thing." He spat while sending me a glare that seemed to paralyze me for a split second. Silence was my response.

"So, you have problems with stuttering." He said in between small sips from his tea. I merely nodded while avoiding eye contact with the prodigy. "I might have a solution, but if you're not willing to cooperate, then it might not work." He said while eyeing me with one eye.

My ears perked up, I was anxious to know what "solution" he had in mind, I did have second thoughts at first, but I'm desperate!

He took note of my sudden change of mood and excitement, which made him smirk and me irritated. "I figure you're not used to being around Naruto, so maybe if you're with him often, you might start to feel comfortable around that dobe and just _might _be able to gain enough confidence to **directly** confess to him." Sasuke exclaimed in a "Know-it-all-tune" while staring at his steaming tea with the dullest of expression.

"How do you suppose I do that? He's always busy training with…" I halted and lowered my head due to depression. "You'll tag along with me and watch us train together, as my "girl friend" he said in his usual bored tune as if it wasn't a big deal.

"W-what! I can't, how can I expect Naruto to f-fall in love, with an **"already taken"** girl. Why not just friends!" I said between gasps of surprise and shock. "Calm down Hyuuga, how could he even notice us when he's too busy gawking at Sakura, besides It's just suppose to be a good excuse so Kakashi will permit you to stay while we train." He said as he spat the pink haired kunoichi's name out in disgust.

I suppose he was right, and then a simple question popped into my head. "What about Sakura, she might get jealous of us and pull Naruto further away from me upon knowing my feeling towards Naruto ever since we were studying?" I asked while trying to make a steady gaze at the Uchicha.

He frowned while getting lost in his own trail of thoughts. I merely stared at him, patiently waiting for an answer. "I'll take care of her, all you have to do is do what you think needs to be done in order for things between you and him to work out." He said with an unreadable expression, that I'm not quite familiar with.

"So are you in?"

"Alright, I'll go along with your plan."

"Good meet me here tomorrow morning, 7:00 sharp."

"I have one last question."

"Hn?"

"Why?"

"I have my reasons."

"……."

That was our last conversation before we left towards our separate ways.

**Sasuke's POV…**

I have always secretly admired Hinata, ever since the first day we became classmates. Most people never seem to notice her, its as if they deliberately slip there attention away from her, believing that there would be nothing interesting that would ever concern her. They were dead wrong.

Every recess, I take time observing my white eyed princess from afar. Her strange habits seemed to interest me more than anything.

Like how she would stutter when she felt uneasy and nervous, how she would sometimes tuck her midnight blue hair behind her ear, obviously showing frustration and how she would place her index finger in front of her bottom lip for comfort at the time when she was too nervous to answer Iruka-sensei's question. I tried to help her, but that annoying Kiba beat me to it.

Her peculiar ways of showing different emotions makes up for her shyness and lack of speech.

She wasn't like any girls in my class; all the girls except her had adorned their hair with many glittering and fancy accessories, especially Sakura and Ino who'd usually fight over "who has the prettiest hair style". They'd usually bug me to be the judge, but I knew that one of my trade marked death glares could instantly drive them away. They're just blocking my perfect view of my mysterious little Hyuuga.

As much as I try to ignore it, I just can't help but feel guilty whenever I see her bothered or depressed, just like this morning when her little attempt of proclamation failed.

(sigh) Sakura's going to be another wooden thorn annoyingly wedged deep within my spine, but if it **is** for "her", I'm sure it'll be worth the effort anyways.

You're probably wondering why I'm helping my "special person" hook up with somebody else right? _Let alone with that dobe._

Since I haven't fulfilled my ultimate goal of killing my older brother Itachi…yet, I figure it would be of best safety that Hinata and I wouldn't be in any sort of special relationship, for I fear that someday that purple pedicured, black cloaked, Sad excuse for a Sharigan user, good for nothing murderer from the Akatsuki group a.k.a. Itachi might someday hold her against me.

What if Sakura was held captive? Well I guess its okay, I mean even though Kakashi and Tsunade will eventually force me to help save that annoying teammate of mine. At least I could have a peace of mind the night before the rescue mission knowing Hinata is safely tucked in her bed inside the Hyuuga compound, which happens to be found near Tsunade's office and within Konoha's 40 meter high thick wooden walls, safely guarded by the village's team of Anbus.

"I hope tomorrow will go by smoothly for everyone." I thought out loud before drifting into a place I seldom visit…"Happy Dream Land".

(REVIEW ONLY IF YOU THINK I DESERVE IT!)


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for all the Reviews o**

**May contain OC**

**Hinata's POV**

I gently rose from my comfy bed, today was the day that I'll put my…I mean "our" plan in action. I glanced outside and found darkness still lingering in the environment; I suppose both anxiousness and nervousness were the key factors that made me wake up so early. Well it would be a shame to just go back to sleep, after all there's a lot of preparation still needed to be done.

I leapt towards the bathroom to freshen up, after I was done it was time to (gulp) choose an _outfit_. I surveyed my closet, scanning for anything descent or presentable. I sighed at the thought that my wardrobe was only made out of traditional kimonos I wear to big family gatherings and to annual village festivals and the usual clothes I train with.

Out of desperation I activated my Byakugan to give my closet one final scan, I was about to give up when I noticed a hidden drawer inside, labeled with a small sticker that said "Un-wearable". Out of curiosity and surprise, I reached into my cabinet and opened the petite size wooden drawer and to my surprise it was full of clothes sent to me by my relatives. I quickly emptied the drawer and laid the clothes out on the floor to closely examine them.

I gaped at how revealing most were, no wonder I labeled it "un-wearable". As I neatly placed them back in the drawer, something caught my eye, it was a fitting but conservative traditional Chinese top complete with intricate and complicated floral designs that were cleverly placed around the clothing as if framing it, and random glitters were splashed as if imitating a starry night scenery. I decided to wear this so called "new addition" to my line of clothes, after all the color matches my midnight blue hair, and my training pants makes a good combination with it.

After I was properly clad in my desired clothing, I quickly dashed towards the kitchen to prepare lunch for my so called "boyfriend" and his teammates. As I sprint from one place to another, twirling as I paid attention to each pot boiling and bubbling.

As soon as 5:40 struck the clock, I was now wrapping the lunches in their containers with attractive fabrics. I quickly stacked them inside a traditional picnic basket. After a final glance at the mirror I quickly exited the Hyuuga compound towards the agreed meeting place.

I glanced at the sky it was still pretty dark…I'm guessing it was still around 5:50am, I sighed, it's better to be early than to be late I suppose. As I quietly made my way around the training field, I was stunned by two possessive arms who swiftly wrapped it selves around my waist from the back.

I was about to take out my kunai when my assaulter spoke "O-haiyo Hina-chan." He said as he pulled me closer and rested his chin at my shoulder. I quivered at the warmth he was emanating. I quickly tilted my head to face him, "Uchicha-san?" I whispered in confusion. "Hush hime, call me by my first name, Sasuke-kun" he whispered huskily while tightening his grip

"Ummm…" I stared in absolute confusion as he gritted his teeth, his eyes then quickly shot open as he quickly gave out eye signals. I looked towards the direction his eyes where pointing at. I nodded, as I snuggled into his embrace, still a bit embarrassed by the uneasy closeness. There a few meters away the rest of team seven made their way towards us. "_Show time I guess_…" Sasuke and I both thought as team 7 finally arrived.

We slowly broke the awkward embrace (for me that is) but Sasuke acts like it was a usual routine for us. I was about to stride a good 2 feet away from him but he quickly grabbed my hand into his, preventing me from doing so.

"SAAaaasuuKE-Kunnn!!!" Sakura squealed as she knocked Hinata out of the way while plunging towards Sasuke. "…" I thought as I slowly made my way up, good thing she didn't knock the lunch boxes out of place or else things would've gotten ugly, I thought sadly as Naruto ignored and went pass me to chase after Sakura who was currently clutching on Sasuke's neck, which was close to choking.

Kakashi-sensei ended up helping me, I smiled in gratitude. "What's a sweet girl like you doing in a place like this early in the morning?" He said while helping me regain balance from the fall. "Umm…Ano…" I fumbled on the words to use; I wasn't sure myself why I was here in the first place other than to let Naruto notice me.

"She's with me; I invited her over to watch our training for today to make it convenient for us both because of a well thought out activity to be done later on otherwise known as a date." Sasuke dictated as he stiffly stood in front of Kakashi as the rest of us stared in disbelief, that was by far one of the most longest sentence Sasuke ever spoke in a normal day like this and not only that… a date?! I thought it was a bit disturbing but at the same time I felt a tinge of contentment as I saw Sakura's eyes bulge.

I was the first one to snap out from the 2 and instinctively I managed to look as if I knew all along. I slightly fidget when Sakura glared at me complete with a menacing aura. But before Sakura could say anything, Kakashi-sensei was swift to announce their training session had now begun. I silently thanked him for that…

I found myself a good spot under a shady tree, far enough so I couldn't bother anyone, but close enough to get a good view of them. I laid out a blanket for me to sit on, while I took my time arranging the lunch boxes. As I sat there I started to make myself comfortable, but it was soon shattered as I felt uneasy with Sasuke sneaking glances at me. I felt my cheeks burn, but decided to shove the thought off by reading a small pocket book I managed to bring.

As soon as the sun rose high into the sky with the declaration of noon time, Kakashi-sensei decided its time for lunch. The three younger ninjas nodded in agreement. Soon we sat in a small circle, they were about to buy some take out from the nearby ramen stand but I coyly said that I've already prepared lunch enough for everyone. They quickly turned down the offer because they thought it would be rather rude to gorge in my specially made lunch boxes that were meant for Sasuke.

I managed to say that I really was planning to make lunch for everyone, they were about to refuse again until Sasuke cut in. "Don't be Idiots, today is Hina-chan and I's anniversary, its been one year since we got together, didn't you people notice? **So be polite and don't let Hina-chan's effort be put to waste, now eat**!" Sasuke clenched his teeth as he said the last statement. "It sounded more like a threat to me rather than a calm and civil request" I thought as the rest opened the lunch boxes ready to dig in. "But that was quite sweet of him…" I thought while taking a bite.

The meal began with silence, Kakashi eating his bento with his Icha Icha paradise covering his face, as he read, Naruto happily munching on his meal, Sasuke quietly eating next to me and Sakura slightly hesitating to eat my hand made bento and when she did took a bite…

"Oh my, Hinata your cooking is quite good!" Sakura exclaimed while waving her chopsticks around. "Quite?" I thought as I felt my eyebrow twitch unconsciously.

"But this fried shrimp's coating is just too thick I can barely taste the meat! Oh and your vegetable mixed fried rice is simply tasteless with lack of salt and seasoning. This sushi roll should come with a sauce to dip in . My-my, you should have contacted me to help you with the preparation. I'm sure I could do a much better job. Next time alright? All you have to do is clean the dishes when I'm done cooking so you won't have to wrack your mind on simple daily task, after all you are spoiled by many helpers, being the Hyuuga heiress, oops I mean ex-Hyuuga heiress…" Sakura exclaimed cockily with a visible smirk playing across her lips in triumph.

"Ouch…" I thought as I bent my head down a bit , I don't know if I was mad, irritated or sad all I know is that my lips started to tremble and that my cheeks were burning red, but that soon stopped when Naruto said… "But Sakura-chan I think Hinata's cooking is okay, not just okay they in fact taste yummy." Naruto said as he closely examined the food.

I felt all my anger flushed into oblivion, now my cheeks were burning due to relief and happiness. When I glanced up, I saw Sakura give Naruto a glare that made my spine tremble and my eyes to widen. And then out of no where, "I agree with Sakura-chan the meal is not at all perfect nor barely reach the standard requirement of my taste buds." Naruto said gently with his head bent down to avoid any type of eye contact with me.

That was the last straw, She can criticize my cooking, she can mock me about my lost position within my clan, but she cannot, I repeat cannot turn Naruto against me!

I was on the verge to commit an outburst when Sasuke quickly interrupted me. "Hina-chan, you have something on your cheek, let me get that for you." Sasuke said as he stopped my hand from feeling around my face. I then faced him gently giving him a full view of my face to make it easier for him to rid what ever is stuck to my face.

To my surprise he cupped my face and started to stroke my cheek with his pale thumb. I felt my blood gush towards my face. I decided to risk a glace at him and when I did, I was shock at how lovingly he stared at me. "Sasuke must _really_ be a good actor." I thought still surprised at his unusual expression. I decided to get a little into it seeing as how Sakura's jaw dropped all the way to the ground with eyes threatening to plop out of it's eye sockets.

I slightly leaned into Sasuke's touch as he continued to stroke my cheek gently, soon he rid my face of the invader which was a grain of rice. I watched as he snatched it with his index finger and swiftly discarded the grain of rice into his mouth. "Thanks…" I said as I resumed eating. He merely nodded in response.

I was about to take another bite when Sasuke said "Hina-chan I already finished eating my lunch box, but I'm still hungry can I have some of yours?" I stared in disbelief for a moment, but then I smiled and was about to transfer some side dishes using my chop sticks to his container, when all of a sudden he caught my hand and slowly brought it up to his face only to snatch the food away from my chopsticks using his mouth.

"Thanks, I enjoyed it." Sasuke spoke as he handed me his empty lunch box. Naruto and Kakashi also thanked me as they stood to resume training. Sakura on the other hand was still paralyzed and shocked from the scene that just played earlier.

"Ano, Sakura-chan Kakashi-sensei and the other are waiting for you." I said as I pointed towards their direction. Still no response… "Sakura…" I spoke again, still she didn't move an inch. "I'll take it from here." Kakashi said as he carried Sakura away, rendering me from the uncomfortable silence, I sighed in relief.

Their training soon ended. And Sasuke and I were walking side by side towards my house, with Sasuke easily carrying the empty lunch boxes in his arms. As we entered the Hyuuga compound, I whispered a quick goodbye before closing the door; he then quickly wedged the door with his arm to prevent me from doing so.

I looked at him with confusion dancing in my pupils. "Didn't I say we'd go on a date?" He said as he looked me intently in the eyes as we made our way into my kitchen. "But, but Uchicha-san I thought it was just a made up excuse for Kakashi-sensei?" I innocently asked as I place the lunch boxes on the sink to clean.

"Well it was supposed to be an excuse, but knowing Sakura, I'm sure she'll soon stalk the both of us, and if we didn't go on a date, suspicion might rise in that bovine head of hers." Sasuke said as he helped me unload the lunch boxes from the basket.

"oh-oh, Is that so? Well should I change into something more descent?" I asked timidly at the thought that I know nothing of his plans for this afternoon. "I think you should…I suggest something formal, a kimono maybe?" Sasuke said as he helped me wash the soiled containers.

"A-alright." I said as I placed the newly washed lunch boxes in its proper place. "You can wait in the living room Uchicha-san." He merely nodded as he made his way out and I towards my room.

Only a few minutes passed and I already dashed out towards the living room in my faint blue green kimono that was just given to me last month. Sasuke nodded upon my arrival and we quietly exited my house towards Sasuke's place.

As we got there I was greeted with a dim room that made the hairs on my back stand at the gloomy surroundings and as soon as the lights flickered on, I awed at how simple his furniture arrangements were and yet they seem to perfectly complement one another.

"Wait here." He said as he entered another room of his domain. I sat quietly as my eyes continued to wander around. I notice all his windows was shut tightly and was completely covered by thick black curtains, I started to wonder why, but before I got completely lost in my trail of thoughts, Sasuke soon came out wearing a black Yukata bearing the Uchicha symbol on its back while carrying a traditional style umbrellain his right hand.

He soon motioned me to go outside I complied immediately, this was going to be a heck of a long day.

**(Review only if you think I deserve it)**

**May contain grammatical errors**


End file.
